


Friday 13th

by Clara_Parlato



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black Cat Witch Lance, Lance's Harem, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Witch Lance (Voltron), inspired by Salem the cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Parlato/pseuds/Clara_Parlato
Summary: “It’s Friday 13th; the day black cat witches can scare the living daylights out of people.”





	Friday 13th

**Author's Note:**

> I like Salem Saberhagen from Sabrina the Teenage Witch maybe a bit too much.

“It’s not funny, Lance.”

“For who? Because it’s hilarious for me.”

Hunk sighed tiredly. He loved his best friend to the point of not wanting to be just his best friend, no matter if Lance was a witch with whiskers. But sometimes Lance could be too much and no love in the world will ever protect someone from being annoyed by the loved.

“Morn— AH!” Pidge’s scream startled Hunk enough for him to almost let go of his utensils. Almost.

Lance’s laugh made his grip tighter.

“Why the quiznack did Lance scare me?”

“It’s Friday 13th; the day black cat witches can scare the living daylights out of people.”

“We’re in space, how do you know it’s Friday 13th?”

“Because that happens.”

Lance was still laughing when Shiro entered the kitchen, and laughing he remained when their mighty leader shrieked after taking a look at him. It was a very Mainly Shriek™, don’t worry.

“Is that a witch thing?”

“It’s a black witch cat and black cat witch thing.”

The Blue Paladin finally calmed down, a few loose chuckles getting mixed with the soft purring he couldn’t control when happy. It had been a big surprise to the team when Lance told them about his witch blood. Apparently there were different types of witch, Lance and his family being cat witches. Lance was just lucky enough to be a black one. The team took a bit of time to actually process the cat ears and tail, but looking back, it all made sense. Lance had been a cat in everything except body.

Hunk already knew, of course.

Coran knew there was something different with the boy; he just didn’t knew exactly what.

It took them no time to get used to it, and even less time to love it. Not only was the Cuban clearly more relaxed with them, which made their hearts sing with happiness, but also his abilities and knowledge were of big help.

And he was just plain cute when acting as a cat.

Even when acting as a Cheshire Cat as he laid on the counter and smiled lazily at them with eyes full of mischief and mockery.

“Please tell me it only happens once.”

“Be a good boy and it’ll only happen once.”

“He can control when he scares people.” Hunk informed, doing a quick job on finishing breakfast. “Which is very unfair, if you ask me.”

Lance only flicked his tail, ears twitching, listening to his next victim approach. Hunk sighed. It would be a long day.

“Hi, Keith.”

Keith’s scream echoed through the kitchen.


End file.
